You've Kept Me Waiting
by JazzHollow
Summary: Pre-Twilight. Alice is waiting for her future to walk into a small Philadelphia diner and into her life. Short J/A One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters and I do not intend to infringe on Ms. Meyer's copyrights by writing stories about them. It's all in good fun.

You've Kept Me Waiting

I sat in the dingy diner for the third time this week staring at the same tiled wall that I had seen far too often for my taste. If there was one thing this diner needed, it was a makeover.

I pretended to sip at my coffee as I had done on every overcast afternoon for the past month. I didn't know when he'd come; I just knew that it was going to be raining, that it was going to be soon and that he was going to be struggling. I was getting restless knowing that my future was going to walk in the door.

I knew that he wasn't going to hurt anyone but I already felt for the pain that he would suffer in this cramped room full of humans. From the color of his eyes in my visions I could tell that he hadn't been hunting nearly enough. I wanted to know why. I wanted to know what had happened to keep him from his instincts. I already knew his future but I wanted to know his past. I wanted to know his likes and his dislikes. I wanted to know him.

I managed to lose myself in my thoughts for about an hour. Sighing, I looked to the future to see the next rainy day that I would spend trapped in this hellhole. Honestly, I couldn't figure out the draw that it held for the humans in the area. The weather wouldn't turn to rain again for another week. I was both excited and disappointed. I didn't want to spend any more time in the diner but I wanted to meet this handsome man and get on with our future.

I replayed my vision again, looking for something that could tip me off to the date or time of our meeting. All the regular customers, a group I was unfortunately now a member of, were sitting in their regular seats. The diner didn't have any clocks that I could see. Nothing had changed and nothing gave me any clues as to when he would come.

I pulled my sight back into the present with a dejected sigh. Playing the part of the starving artist, I turned to the sketchbook I had with me. I sketched the man from my vision; the one I was waiting for. Once I complete that, I began to sketch from another vision.

In this one, The man I was waiting for was sitting in a large open room with me on his lap; only now his eyes were gold, like mine. Three other couples with golden eyes surrounded us. A man with blonde hair who appeared to be in his late twenties sat with a woman who had caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair was playfully slapping a large man with curly hair in the back of his head, while a bronze haired boy was curled up with a lovely girl who had wavy mahogany hair. Everyone in the vision looked so happy and so in love. I hoped with all that I had in me that nothing would bring change to this before it could happen.

I had barely begun to draw when the scene before my eyes changed and I was no longer seeing the white paper of my book.

There weren't any major differences, just someone in a green hat ducking in off the street, but it was something. This person wasn't a regular so when the man with the green hat comes in, my future wouldn't be that far behind.

I heard the door swing open and closed and, as it closed, the rain started to pick up. The difference would have been imperceptible to human ears but, without much else to hold my attention, I noticed. I turned to see who the new comer was, the regular crowed was all accounted for.

I looked over my shoulder and shivered at the sight that met my eyes. The new patron was the new man in my vision. The one with the green hat! He must have been walking down the street and made an impulse decision to come in when he saw the diner.

I felt myself vibrate with excitement as the rain continued to pour down. I knew now that it wasn't long before…

The door opened and closed again but this time it was much quieter. I just stared at the beautiful blonde man who entered the diner. He looked so uncomfortable being surrounded by this many humans, especially since a number of them were wet, which only amplified their scent. The patrons nearest to him seemed to sense that something was amiss and some began to shift in their seats uncomfortably.

I could see him much more clearly than in my visions. I knew from them that he had some scars but the sheer number that I could see now shocked me. He has lived a rough life, I thought to myself. His eyes are darker than I expected; we need to feed.

I placed money on the counter and gathered my things as I looked to the future one more time, making sure that nothing had changed, and stood up. I walked straight towards the man, who looked taken aback by my forwardness.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I told him.

He took a moment, his body tensing, as he looked me up and down to assess how much of a threat I posed. He was clearly analyzing the situation and I wondered if he had ever found himself in the company of another vampire. His gaze lingered for a moment on my golden eyes and I could almost hear his brain working to figure out what they meant.

I felt myself get nervous as he did but I did my best to shove those feelings aside. I needed to radiate calm confidence. I got everything under control as he finished his assessment, seeming more at ease than when he began.

He ducked his head down before answering in his sweet southern drawl, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

I smiled up at him, knowing that I would be completely content to hear that voice for the rest of eternity. I took his hand and led us out the door. We walked down the street hand in hand as the rain washed away our separate pasts. We reached a secluded spot and took off running, still holding hands. We ran away from Philadelphia, away from the past, and towards our future.

**A/N:**

It's short but I think it's cute. Hopefully you think so too!


End file.
